The Love of a Pyro
by Anubis's baby girl
Summary: The princess' granddaughter returns to the Moonshine to visit the lunar race. Another female soon comes into play and has a secret that no one knows, or so they think... OCxMitsuru, OCxAkira
1. Old Friends

I know...another OC...but you still have Mari and now you have a new one!

_I do not own Crescent Moon or any of it's characters. (Except for my OCs;)

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

Mitsuru wiped down the top of the bar when a young woman about five foot seven walked into the Moonshine. Her hair was light brown and stopped above her shoulders, her eyes were a chocolate brown, and was very lean. She glided over and sat at the bar, crossing her legs. She wore a brick red skirt that came slightly above the knee with a red tube top and brown high-heeled boots. Mitsuru swallowed, this girl took his breath away, Mitsuru walked over to her and snipped a glass off of one of the shelves.

He began to clean the already sparkling glass as he turned to face the young woman, "Can I get you anything?"

The girl looked at him and smiled, "Whiskey."

Mitsuru nodded and waltzed over to the other side of the bar to make it. "So, why are you here?" he asked her over his shoulder.

"I was in town and I thought of stopping by to see Oboro." She answered as he put the drink down in front of her.

Mitsuru leaned against the bar top, "May I ask why you are here to see him?"

The woman took a sip from her shot glass, "Because I'm Mahiru's granddaughter."

Mitsuru swallowed again, only harder, "Could I have a name?"

"Amy Almase," Amy held out her hand to him.

"Mitsuru Suoh, nice to meet you." he shook Amy's hand.

At that moment, as if it was by the humor of God, Nozomu walked in on the handshake and Mitsuru...smiling? Nozomu ran into the kitchen spooking Akira as he prepared the food for later that night.

Misoka's eyebrow arched as Nozomu slid to a halt in front of him, "What's got you all hypted up?"

"Mitsuru is _smiling_ and _flirting_ with this girl" -Nozomu paused to breathe- "I don't know why, but I think Mitsuru already has something has something going on with her." Nozomu was about to continue babbling when Oboro walked into the room, as well as Katsura, in a female form.

"Is she here?" Oboro asked Nozomu. Nozomu slowly turned around and smiled.

"Who?" Nozomu asked.

"The princess' granddaughter is coming to visit." Oboro watched as everyone's mouths dropped. Oboro smiled and continued, "Because she is coming to visit. I want you all on your best behavior. Where's Mitsuru?"

Nozomu pointed at the door, "Go look for yourself."

Oboro walked to the door and stuck his head out. The sight before Oboro startled him. Mitsuru was smiling and having a desent conversation. Oboro looked back at the rest of the group and gave a surprised look. Oboro stood up straight and cleared his throat. He walked out into the bar and bowed low.

Amy looked over at Oboro and smiled, "Is that you old man?"

"Princess."

"You know better than to bow to me." Amy fround at this, but laughed and grinned.

Oboro walked over and sat beside Amy. "I haven't seen you since Mahiru and your grandfather brought you here as an infant. I hope they are both doing well."

Amy swallowed the lump in her throat, "Oboro." Amy took his hand in hers and looked him dead in the eye,"Grandma past away. Don't worry, it was old age. She went in her sleep."

Oboro placed his hand on Amy's and squeased it, "I'm sorry, Amy. I didn't know, I hope you will stay with us for awhile."

"I would love to, but I have a cafe to run."

"Really? Where?" Oboro smiled.

"The Chibi cafe, three blocks down from here. You should come down sometime, all of you!" Amy giggled.

"We will try to go down when the Moonshine isn't open."

"Well, I guess tomorrow, Amy." Oboro smiled.


	2. The Scent of a Maiden

I've updated! Hope you like this, for those who have seen the movie, _Daredevil_, will enjoy this chapter and the next. For those who haven't seen it...SINNERS! GO AND RENT IT! THEN COME BACK AND READ IT! R&R! Tell me if you like it!

_I don't own Crescent Moon or this scene that I crossed it over with.

* * *

_

_**Chapter Two**_

The boys walked to the cafe the following afternoon. Akira wasn't so happy, consitering he had to miss his favorate infomerchal, but the rest were in good moods.

Amy smiled when she saw the boys walk in. Amy called out to them from the counter, "Hi boys! Be with you in a minute!"

They slightly nodded to her and chose a table that could fit five that was by the large window. Akira sighed as he looked out of the glass to see a walking passed the small business. It ate him up inside, Keiko broke him and nothing could mend him.

Amy scooted over to the round table, "What could I get you?"

"Well-"

Nozomu was slapped in the back of the head. Amy growled, "Not on your life."

Misoka rolled his eyes at the woman's fool, "Amy if you don't mind I would like something sweet..."

"Sure," Amy perked. She looked at Mitsuru, he returned her with the answer and a slight glare, "Tea."

"And you, Akira?"

"Tea. Thanks." he answered not taking his eyes off of a tree that was planted outside by the door.

"I assume the same for you?" Amy snarled.

"Yes." Nozomu grinned.

Amy walked to the back to make their orders. At that time, Misoka took out a newspaper to see if anything was going wrong in the 'normal' world. After turning a few pages he saw a sketch of Akira in his werewolf form. Misoka swallowed, "Guys...I think we might have just gotten exposed."

"OH SHIT!" Mitsuru whispered to himself. Nozomu snickered and Akira's head whipped around to look at what hade the others intregued.

"Were there any witnesses?" Akira asked, trying to stay calm. _I can't tell them that I am having visions of a maiden that is from my past, they would never believe me._

"No, it's only an illstration, Akira." Misoka assured him.

"God, I would hate to see this guy's theropy bills." Nozomu shook his head.

"It's only an urban myth about the were that everyone sees when someone dies." Akira covered.

Amy had walked back to the quartet with their drinks, "As I see it, if the alligators in the sewers are real, then so can this were be fact?"

"Amy," Akira calmly interjected before any of the other three could, "there are no alligators in the sewers."

"Yes, there are!"

"No, there aren't!"

"I have a friend that has seen one." Amy glared.

"So? Was he some bum off of the street?" Akira growled, "Look, Bigfoot has more witnesses; therefore they don't exist! HAH!"

Akira's ears popped out as he looked outside the looking glass once more and then to the door. Nozomu tried to follow where his friend was going. "What? What? Where? Where?" he asked quickly.

Akira's eyes never left the door. As a young maiden opened the door and stepped in. Her dark brown hair fell to the back of her knees, she was five feet tall, her percing emerald eyes searched for a place to sit. They momentarily fell upon Akira, but she walked over to the large couch and sat down. She drew out her book from the bag that was slung across her shoulders. She wore a green tank top that matched her eyes, jeans, and heeled black boots.

As she had glided past the small arrangement, Akira turned to Nozomu and asked, "Tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Nozomu asked. Akira nodded, Nozomu answered, "She hidious. I don't know if it's some mental birth defect or foot fungus, but as your elder in this matter I order you to take no ferther action."

Now as Nozomu was watching her go past them, Akira slipped mustard into his tea.

Akira stood and walked to the now empty counter that Amy was wiping down with a white rag.

"Amy?" Akira winked.

"What?" Amy stepped back.

"Do you still have all of the Daredevil props?"

Amy grinned evilly, "Yes, yes I do."

She stepped into the back and retreved a blind man's walking stick and the suglasses that Matt Murdock wore in the movie. Akira sat himself and walked back to the table with the rest of the lunar race.

"What are you doing?"

"Watch and learn," Akira smiled. He stood from the table and walked over to the goddess. He tapped her leg gently, "I'm sorry."

"No, your fine." she assured him, not taking her eyes from the page that was being read by her emeralds.

"I was just looking for some honey, could you help me out?" the smell of her perfume was intoxicating to him.

"Right in front of you." she sighed, a little annoyed.

"Could you be more a little more specific?" he asked.

She glared at him, clearly pissed off, "What are you-"

"Blind? Yeah."

She swallowed, "I am _so _sorry."

"It's alright." he grinned, but alas all good things must come to an end, for as Nozomu took a sip from his glass at this percise moment and spewed.

Her eyes became full of rage, "Friend of yours?"

Akira continued to grin, "You know I've never seen him before." Akira held out his hand to her, "Akira Yamabuki."

"Nice to meet you Akira Yamabuki." she shook his hand and glided to the door.

Akira turned to face her again, "Sorry, I don't believe I got your name."

The maiden turned back to him only to answer him, "I didn't give it." she walked out of the cafe head held high.


	3. Are You Sure You're Blind?

A/N: I finished the chapter! YAY! R&R! Thanks!

_I don't own Crescent Moon...or Daredevil...or the song..._

_

* * *

_

**Are You Sure You're Blind?**

Akira grinned, a challange, something he hadn't had in a long while. He walked over to the door, Nozomu's eyebrow arched as Akira opened the entrance of the small cafe to follow the maiden.

"We have to be at the Moonshine by seven. Seven pm, Akira." Nozomu called after him.

"I'll be there." Akira walked down the street to a small playground. His nose twiched and he turned to his right, where his beauty stood leaning on the high gate of the entrance way.

"What do you want?" she growled.

Akira shrugged, "I just wanted to get your name."

The woman took a step towards him and whispered, "Look, I don't like being followed, so don't." she turned away and rolled her eyes as she walked with her back to Akira.

"Wait," he grabbed her wrist, "Hang on a second."

Her emerald eyes flashed with rage as she turned to face him, "And I don't like being touched."

She grabbed the wrist of the hand that was attached to hers and was going to brake it before he spun her to make her release her grip on him and smirked, "Why don't tell me you _do _like and we'll start from there?"

Her glare remained on him, he leaned back as she attemped to scratch his face with the claws on her free hand. He filpped her over, she kicked at him and spun away. They began to walk in a circle, never taking their eyes off of one another.

The angel's stare hardened, "Are you sure you're blind?"

Akira's smirk came back, "Sure you don't want to tell me your name?"

_Let's go!  
_

They stopped when they were tanding side by side. Akira tossed his stick into the air, they both took their jackets off and threw them out of the way. He caught the stick and she crossed her arms in front of her and uncrossed them to stare at him and be in a defensive stance. His smirk remained on his face.

_Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night_

She kicked at his chest with her left leg, threw a punch at him to, but both advances were blocked by the stick that was in his right hand. He swung the stick at her left cheek, expecting the impact she shut her eyes for a second, but soon realized that it never hit her as she opened her eyes to see it an inch away from her cheek.

_I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah  
_

She looked from the long piece of metal to him, he cocked his head to the side and almost grinned as looked lovingly into her eyes from the back of his sunglasses.

_Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am  
_

She growled and used the back of her right hand to throw the stick over her head, but not enough to knock it out of his hand.

_You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land_

He pursued her as she ran over to a pair of see-saws. She threw one to the ground, so as to trip him but failed. She saw this in the corner of her eye and lept onto the one beside it on the opposite side so that she faced him.

_Oh, yeah_

_So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun_

Akira dropped the stick so that he could push the side that she was opposite of and throw her into the air. As she flew, she panicked slightly but was caught by the hansome were. He looked into her eyes and smiled, "You're holding back."

_(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
_

She nodded, "Yes."

_(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
_

He was panting as he grinned, "Don't."

She grinned back and did a spin as he tossed her back to the side of the see-saws were she was before, but now she was balancing on both, as was Akira on the side opposite her. He smiled and asked, "Does every guy have to go through this just to get your name?"

_(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
_

The green-eyed goddess growled though an evil grin, "Try asking for my number."

They both jumped to the board that was to her right and Akira's left.

_(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
_

She kept her balance as she advanced so as to knock him off. He tried to block her every attack, but soon lost his walking stick from a kick that was ment to do what it did. He looked from her to the stick that now lied inbetween the spaces of the bench that held his jacket as well.

_Yeah, uh, uh  
I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me  
Yeah, yeah  
_

The children that were playing on the basketball court started to chant, "Fight!" and sent the maiden into an attacking spree.

_Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone  
_

She could see that Akira was wearing thin and so she tried to take a shot that would take him out hard, but he dodged the attack and slid behind her with her right arm to her back.

_(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
_

She winced at the pain, but soon forgot it and went to jab him in the ribs, only he grabbed her left hand and held it to her chest. He panted, as did she. His breath was warm on her neck when he said to her, "Stop hitting me."

_Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby I'm gonna knock on wood  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

She smirked and answered, "Okay."

_Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone  
_  
She then laid her heel into his foot, making him howl and let her go.

_(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
_

She smiled as she elbowed him back into the bench. He looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

_Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good  
Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha  
(I'm gonna getcha) just like I should, I'll getcha good  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!  
_

She smiled gently at him and raised her leg so that her foot was inches away from his neck. "My name's Marina Worvern." she blinked and humphed at him.


End file.
